SECRETS
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Let's just say CONFESSION, I'LL GIVE YOU ALL MY SECRETS AWAY -By: One Republic From yours truly NxL


**SECRETS**

* * *

BY: ONE REPUBLIC

ANOTHER SONG FIC FROM YOURS TRULY NxL…

Fairy Tail isn't mine it's Mashima-Sensei's

Secrets are by ONE REPUBLIC

Lyrics are from: azlyrics

And the song was suggested by: Theejay-sama

MAIN IDEA… Mine… :3

* * *

**-WAR ROOM -**

NxL: so I was thinking on how the hell I would make this a Gray x Juvia story~ hmm… But the starting would be NaLu… so it is mainly GruVia… Got it Minna? :)

Natsu: So you mean it's mainly Gray and Juvia? *cocking an eyebrow up*

NxL: Yes~

Natsu: Why not me and Lucy? *now holding Lucy's hand*

Lucy: *blushing like a tomato* O/O

NxL: Uhm~ Would you just wait Natsu? I think I write to much fics starring you and Lucy…

Gray: Yeah! *balling his fist at mid-air* Isn't that right Juvia? *looking at her with a smile*

Juvia: Juvia agrees with Gray-sama~ *blushing more than Erza's hair*

Natsu: Fine~ *still holding Lucy's hand*

( A/N: AWKWARD~~~ )

NxL: Should we start now? *looking at everyone*

Happy: Aye!

NxL: Roll the clip!

* * *

- SONG –

- SECRETS –

**( A/N: the ones in like this ( ) means behind the scene during the sing or moments or something )**

*Capricorn appeared by Lucy and played a violin to make her brain juices continue flowing for she was making a story that is something new*

Lucy: I need another story~ *started Lucy, while holding her pencil and lets it go* Something to get off my chest *Holding her chest* ( A/N: Where her heart is… Okay? :D ), My life gets kinda boring~ *then she looks at her window when suddenly Natsu pops up*  
Natsu: Need something that I can confess,… *he continued what Lucy was singing* 'Til all my sleeves are stained red~ ( A/N: Uhm~ NOT BLOOD 'KAY? It's a Ketchup earlier when he ate ) *and makes a hand sign "heart" and he smiled at her and she smiles back too*

Natsu: From all the truth that I've said, *He smiled pointing himself* Come by it honestly I swear~ *he swears with him acting having his right hand on pledge and his left crossing his heart swearing*  
Lucy: Thought you saw me wink, *standing at her chair*

Natsu: no *he sang back*  
Lucy: I've been on the brink, *She confess and opening the door to go to the Guild*

Natsu: so *Natsu asks and it's according the lyrics too :3 walking with her while Capricorn smiled and vanished back to the Celestial Spirit World*

Natsu: Tell me what you want to hear~ *He put his arms over Lucy's Shoulder which Lucy moves further hurrying to the Guild*

Lucy: Something that will light those ears~ *covering her ears*

Natsu: Sick of all the insincere~ *Natsu smiled singing to Lucy~ and caught her by hugging her in front of the Guild's door*  
Lucy: So I'm gonna give all my secrets away~ *She break free and faces Natsu and peck him at his cheeks and opening the door*

Natsu: This time, don't need another perfect lie~

**( Gray: Oi! Natsu! What are you singing now?! *he shouted from his sit* )**  
Natsu: Don't care if critics ever jump in line~ I'm gonna give all my secrets away! *He sang with al sincere and courage*

**( Gray: Oh~ What?! Are you Gay?! ) *but Natsu Ignored Gray***

**( Mira: Oh~ My~ *covering her mouth and blushing* )**

Lucy: My God, amazing how we got this far? *still singing cocking an eyebrow up at Natsu and running around the Guild*  
Natsu: It's like we're chasing all those stars~ *Chasing Lucy and hugging her in a tight hug*  
Lucy: Who's driving shiny big black cars ( A/N: She meant Edo-Natsu )  
Natsu: And everyday I see the news~ ( A/N: Lets just point out a difficult task and times at Edolas ) All the problems that we could solve~ ( A/N: When they are together )

**( *They Kissed each other and melting each others arms* )**

**( Guild members: Awww~ )**

**( Mira: Wah! *fan girl scream and she faints* )**

**( Gray: *feels dumbfounded by the scene and starts continuing the song* )**

Gray: And when a situation rises~ *pointing at the two kissing*  
Reedus: Just write it into an album~ *trying to paint the scene*

Makarov: Send it straight to gold *he thumbs up*  
Juvia: But I don't really like my flow, *She came out of no where and sang with Gray*

Guild members: No… *They butt in~ since they don't want to get drowned*

Gray: so? *He cocked an Eyebrow to Juvia*

Juvia: Tell me what you want to hear! *She looks at the floor from afar*  
Gray: Something that will light those ears~ ( A/N: That might surprise everyone was what he meant~ )  
Juvia: Sick of all the insincere~ *She looks at Gray and Looks away… and walks away slowly~*  
Gray: So I'm gonna give all my secrets away! *He ran stopping Juvia by holding her Wrist*

Juvia: This time, don't need another perfect lie~ *trying to set free from Gray's grip*

**( Lyon: Ouh? *he came in the guild just to visit Juvia then he notice the scene so he joins in anf=d pull Juvia away from Gray* )**

**( A/N: I never expected to make a love triangle in this fic… but neh~ Just continue reading now :D )**  
Gray: Don't care if critics ever jump in line~ *He punches Lyon~ flying out of the Guilds doors and knocks him off* I'm gonna give all my secrets away! *pulls Juvia in a tight hug*

**( A/N: PDA! Public Display of Affection~ and you might wonder why Natsu and Lucy never sang back~ since they are still kissing~ )**

Erza: Oh, got no reason, got no shame *Erza butt in but Makarov stops her and enjoy the scene*  
Gray: Got no family I can blame~ *he replied to Erza then winked at her surprising her*  
Jellal: Just don't let me disappear~ *Hugging Erza from behind* I'ma tell you everything~ *then the two disappear*

**( Levy: Wh-what just happen? )**

**( Gajeel: Jellal loved her after all~ saying he has a fiance~ Pfft… pathetic~ )**

***Then the two eye contacted to each other and blushed and look away* **

**( A/N: They are too shy for now )**

Gray: So tell me what you want to hear! *hugging her and resting his head on her shoulder*  
Juvia: Something that will light those ears~  
Guild Members: Sick of all the insincere! *They butt in cause they are taking things so slow*  
Gray: So I'm gonna give all my secrets away~ *kissing Juvia at her cheeks*

Juvia: This time, don't need another perfect lie~ *Blushing like a tomato when Gray let him go* Don't care if critics ever jump in line *She faces Gray* I'm gonna give all my secrets away~ *and they share a passionate kiss at the lips to each other~ in front of everyone*

**( Mira: *wakes up to the scene and faints again~ A/N: I guess she is now dreaming on how to set up others or preparing them their marriage And Yes Natsu and Lucy breaks the kiss needing more air and sang again )**

**( Lucy: How did we got here again? *still flushed from the kiss* )**

**( Levy: *stands up behind Natsu for some reason* )**

**( Natsu: I dunno~ *still flushed from the kiss and without knowing Levy stands up he pushed her by his back and Levy~* )**

**( Levy: *fells to Gajeel's arms and blushing so wild* )**

**( A/N: Both of them are blushing so damn wild XD )**

Levy: So tell me what you want to hear! *she starts to put in more determination and from the corner of her eye she saw Lucy gave her a thumbs up*  
Guild members: Something that will light those ears! *they sang since Gajeel was too speechless to their position*  
Levy: Sick of all the insincere~ *looking at Gajeel I the eyes*

Guild members: So- *they were cut off by Gajeel*  
Gajeel: I'm gonna give all my secrets away! *and hugs the little bookworm*

Levy: This time, don't need another perfect lie~ *and she hugs back to Gajeel*  
Gajeel: Don't care if critics ever jump in line~ *glaring at Jet and Droy and look back to Levy* I'm gonna give all my secrets away~ *Hugs Levy and Levy hugs back*

Gray: *Breaking their kiss and ending the song* All my secrets away, *putting his arm over Juvia's shouder and opens the Guild's door and left* all my secrets away~ *was the last part with his fading voice*

* * *

NXL: SO MINNA WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT BAD OR GOOD? IT'S BAD RIGHT? ANYWAYS~ R&R! XD

A/N: WHO KNOWS WHERE THEY WENT~

NxL: By the way Minna~ Please read GIRLFRIEND ( complete version ) and ONE THING and Natsu? those are my fics to... and please Review! Arigatou!


End file.
